The invention relates to radiators for electronic equipment, and more particularly to a radiator that has a heat receiving member and a heat radiating member and that interposes a heat pipe between the heat receiving member and the heat radiating member. Further more specifically, the invention is directed to a structure for mounting a heat receiving member and a heat pipe.
As radiators used for electric and electronic equipment, the following construction that can effectively radiate heat of a heating body has heretofore been proposed. A heat receiving member is mounted on a heating body; one end of a heat pipe is either closely fitted with or embedded in one end of the heat receiving member; and the other end of the heat pipe is mounted on a heat sink or other heat radiating parts. In this case, a radiator includes: a heat receiving member, a heat pipe serving as a heat conducting member, and a heat radiating member.
In the aforementioned conventional radiator, such means as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 is extensively employed to join one end of the heat pipe to the heat receiving member. In FIG. 4, a heat receiving member 10 is formed by bending one side of a flat, good heat conducting metal plate and by wrapping such bent member around one end of a heat pipe 20. Further, a heat receiving member 10 shown in FIG. 5 is formed by arranging one end of a heat pipe 20 on the upper surface of the heat receiving member 10 and by joining members close to both contact members with a solder 80, so that heat conduction is provided between the heat receiving member 10 and the heat pipe 20.
However, in the thus constructed radiators, the structure and shape of the joined member between the heat pipe and the heat receiving member become complicated in relation to the overall designing of the equipment on which the radiator is mounted. Therefore, in the device shown in FIG. 4, not only the quality of solid contact between the heat pipe and the heat receiving member varies during mass-production process, but also desired heat radiating effects may not, in some cases, be obtained due to the fact that the heat receiving member contacts the heat pipe only in part of one end of the heat pipe. In addition, the device shown in FIG. 5 involves the cumbersome soldering operation. Therefore, in the aforementioned conventional radiators, it is difficult to produce an inexpensive radiator that can simultaneously satisfy needs for improved productivity and heat conductivity.